


Pass the Gravy

by blushing_pretzel



Series: In Which She Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm sorry I couldn't help it, Inappropriate Humor, Just a drabble, Overprotective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin is So Done, Ron is a goof, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, this was horrible but I laughed while writing it, uncle remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_pretzel/pseuds/blushing_pretzel
Summary: In which Peony Potter-Black deals with Ron spilling the beans that they're together to her (adopted) father, Sirius, in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: In Which She Lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167038
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Pass the Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry I just couldn't get this out of my head.

In retrospect, Ron thought, maybe admitting to Sirius that he was dating Peony while the three of them were having a peaceful dinner wasn’t a good idea. But it was accident, he swore it! Besides, he and Peony had been together since the war had ended, over three years ago, and it was about damn time they told her dad.

(It would occur to Ron that there was a bloody reason Peony wanted to ease her father into the idea that she was dating the man she lived with.)

If only George had been there to see it, though. The man would’ve died from laughing so hard at Sirius’s horror, Peony’s mortification, and Ron’s fear.

This wasn’t a laughing manner, though, as Ron sat high in the tree of Black Cottage’s yard with Padfoot circling and growling below. Peony stood on the porch; her arms crossed in exasperation. Her father’s wand was in her hand, which she had thankfully managed to wrangle away as his face became the same shade of red as her hair.

Peony had never wished so much for her mother to be around to get a handle on her father. Her (biological) father would’ve been no help, that was for sure. He’d probably be right there with Sirius. She just knew that Lily was yelling at Sirius from heaven right now while James laughed manically. Severus was probably there too, lamenting at the foolishness of it all.

“Bloody Hell… _Dad!_ That’s enough!” Peony called. He barked at her before growling at Ron and continuing to circle below him. She groaned as Ron looked at her sheepishly.

Where was Remus when she needed him most? Sure, taking Teddy to stay with Andromeda was important, but Sirius was about ready to murder Ron.

(Maybe it was deserved, Peony cringed again, remembering what had started this all.)

_“Oh, the brisket’s still a little dry… Daddy, can you pass the gravy?” Peony had asked innocently enough._

_But then, of course, Ron wasn’t thinking and reached for the gravy just as Sirius did._

_“Have you got a spoon for it?” Sirius asked._

_At the same time Ron said, “Absolutely, Love.”_

_It had taken all but a second for Sirius and Ron to lock eyes and process what just happened._

It had been an avalanche from there, with Ron stuttering out an apology and Peony burying her face in her hands as Sirius realized what exactly was happening.

And then Ron blurted out how long they’d been together and rambled on about the word _Daddy._

_“It’s just a joke, Sirius!” Ron exclaimed, face burning, “She only calls me that as a joke! It’s not like calls me Daddy during sex!”_

_“Ronald!” Peony cried out, red from both embarrassment and anger._

That man was lucky she loved him.

Finally, she heard the floo flare up. Remus heard the barking and joined Peony on the porch. He was bemused at the sight of Padfoot barking up the tree, teeth bared, and Ron just sitting helplessly on a high branch.

“What the Hell is happening?” Remus asked.

“Ron may have told Dad something he didn’t need to know,” Peony sighed.

“You finally told him you two are together?” Remus raised a brow.

“More or less.”

“Do you want me to stun him?”

“Give it a few more minutes, Ron needs to sweat it out.”

“That bad?”

“It was horrible, Uncle Moony.”

“What did he say?”

Peony blushed.

“I asked Dad to pass the gravy and Ron tried to pass it instead,” She admitted.

Remus blanched. “You call Ron…?”

“It started as a joke…”

“Well I can understand Sirius’s barking now,” Remus remarked, “And honestly, Peony, you two would’ve had to tell Sirius sooner or later. You’ve been with Ron since you were 17, you’re 21 now. That’s too long to wait.”

“Well, I wanted to wait until we had no choice,” Peony shrugged.

“And when would that have been?”

“Maybe when we had a baby?”

Remus grumbled a bit before turning to the scene in the yard.

“For Merlin’s sake, Padfoot! Get your ass inside before I put a muzzle on you!”

Sirius stopped and whimpered at his friend and glanced back up at Ron.

“I’ve known for ages! Get inside, you mutt!”

Sirius growled a bit but listened to his pack leader, huffing at Peony on the way in. Peony pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a feeling he would stay as Padfoot for at least the rest of tonight as a manner of pouting. Peony handed Remus Sirius’s wand and made her way to the base of the tree.

“Come on now, we’ve got to get home before my dad decides to bite you,” She said. Ron climbed down, looking embarrassed. She grabbed his arm and apparated them to their quaint little flat in the center of muggle London.

He hid in the bathroom, showering to avoid Peony’s scolding.

Turns out, that didn’t work.

She joined him in the shower, a look of amusement on her face.

“I’m sorry about that, Peony,” Ron muttered, “I didn’t mean to spill it all, it’s just… it’s been over three years now and with that slip… I had to tell him.”

“Let’s not talk about that now, yeah?” Her eyes met his and he flushed. Gods, he loved her.

“Alright, Baby,” He smiled as she stepped under the water, letting the stream soak her hair.

“I was thinking, now we could get a bigger flat. Or even a house,” She said as she began to lather her auburn curls with shampoo.

“Oh?” Ron asked, grabbing the soap and washcloth.

“Now that my everyone officially knows, we can more than just talk about having a baby,” She smiled.

He dropped the soap.

“I mean, your mum has been asking us if we planned on having on since she found out last year and you have said it would be nice,” She continued as she rinsed her hair.

“You want a baby?”

“I thought that was implied.”

Ron smiled wide and laughed.

“Let’s have a baby!” He exclaimed happily.

“Let’s have a baby, _Daddy_ ,” She smirked up at him.

He kissed her hard.


End file.
